


A kept secret

by yeoballz



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Choking, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First Smut, Shyness, Smut, Sub Kang Yeosang, Top Park Seonghwa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 00:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoballz/pseuds/yeoballz
Summary: "what if I get tipsy..? Maybe it would be easier for me to share my thoughts" yeosang gulped worried the other boy would find him pathetic for not just saying what he wants directly."sure! If it makes it easier for you" he replied with a warming smile.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 87





	A kept secret

Seonghwa had been dating Yeosang for quite a while. Two years had already passed and he still felt like there was more to him than met the eye. Yeosang was very reserved and super shy making it pretty hard to have deep conversations or even talk about his emotions or anything you wouldn't personally tell someone easily. The only time seonghwa came close to knowing a bit more about the other boy's "secrets" was when he accidentally got tipsy and told him how his first boyfriend had spread lies about him which forced him to move to another country and restart his life. But after that Yeosang never got tipsy again in front of him, fearing what his uncontrollable mouth would say something he'd regret. Besides he hadn't really shown or told seonghwa but he gets super horny when he's tipsy.

It was a calm friday night. Yeosang was acting weird (or at least that's what seonghwa felt) and kept looking down at his fidgeting fingers while letting out occasional sighs. After a few sighs from the small brown haired boy the older one finally intervened.

"sangie...is everything okay?" seonghwa asked concerned.

"hum..? What do you mean?" the boy answered clearly panicking.

"you keep sighing and looking down... You're not even paying attention to the movie anymore" the blonde haired boy said raising one eyebrow in suspicion.

"ahh...it's nothing important...I just have something on my mind right now" he answers while looking away.

"what is it? Did I do something wrong?" seonghwa asks.

"no!! I just...there's something I should probably discuss with you..i mean... I should have already told u but I can't bring myself to do so" yeosang nervously says as he goes back to fidgeting his fingers.

"not going to lie... I'm getting worried..is it something serious??" seonghwa responds worried the other boy was about to break up with him or something.

"not exactly...i can't really tell you something like this that easily.. I just can't bring myself to do it" he says.

"then how am i-" seonghwa gets cut off by yeosang who continues his previous sentence.

"but maybe I could show you..?" yeosang continues as he gets an idea.

The small boy stands up and moves towards the cabinet located in the opposite side of the living room where they were. He opens it and grabs a bottle of alcohol. He examines the bottle looking for the percentage of alcohol it contained just to make sure he would be able to get tipsy faster. He hadn't eaten much that day so he knew those two factors would influence how fast he could get drunk. Seonghwa just sat there and stared at him with a confused expression.

"remember that one time I opened up to you? About my...uhm..ex?" yeosang tries to restart the conversation.

"yes..?" he answers still very lost.

"it happened because of this" the boy said as he slowly shook the bootle a bit in his hand.

"because of a bottle...?" seonghwa asked.

"no dummy...alcohol" yeosang rolled his eyes while softly smiling "it makes me not be able to control the things I say when they're on my mind..."

"go on.." the other boy answered curious about where his boyfriend was trying to reach.

"what if I get tipsy..? Maybe it would be easier for me to share my thoughts" yeosang gulped worried the other boy would find him pathetic for not just saying what he wants directly.

"sure! If it makes it easier for you" he replied with a warming smile.

Hearing that Yeosang moves back to the couch where he sits, carefully placing the bottle down at the small coffee table in front of him. Right before he starts preparing himself to drink he takes one last look at his boyfriend and says one last thing.

"whatever I say..you have my consent to do..i might be tipsy but I know what I want." yeosang says while blushing a bit.

Seonghwa gulps as chills take over his body from the excitement of what the other boy had just said. He still wasn't sure what it was all about but he was starting to piece the puzzle together.

With that being said, yeosang opens the bottle not even caring about getting a glass to pour the drink in and just starts taking long sips on it. After some good 30 minutes had passed and after almost the whole bottle had vanished, yeosang started feeling that familiar dizzyness. At this point seonghwa was just looking at every corner of the room impatiently waiting to know what had been bothering the younger boy so much. He was thinking about all the possible situations this could end in until a hand on his thigh broke his chain of thoughts. Seonghwa faces the boy who now has a pink blushy tone to his cheeks.

"I-I want..you to..c-choke me" yeosang finally breaks the awkward silence.

"y-you w-what??!" a wide eyed seonghwa answers in total shock.

"you heard me..choke me..p-please" he answers slightly tilting his head back as an invitation for the older boy's hands.

Seonghwa just stares at him too shocked to do anything. He couldn't believe his boyfriend had just asked him to do such a thing. It wasn't like he wasn't into it...honestly he really found it arousing..but he just couldn't believe his boyfriend, his veeeery shy boyfriend, that never had any crazy experimental moments during sex, had just said that.

While seonghwa was lost in his thoughts once more yeosang grew impatient. Suddenly a movement from the younger boy catches him by surprise. Yeosang had taken both of seonghwa's hands and placed them around his neck. This move made seonghwa get an instant hard on. As his bulge grew in his pants he decided to grant the younger boy's wish.

Seonghwa moved closer to him, sitting on his lap and carefully placing his hands at a good position on the other's throat. He starts kissing him passionately at first, nibbling on his bottom lip resulting in little desperate sighs. As their kiss became sloppier and rougher seonghwa started pressing his hands harder into yeosang's neck. He had forgotten how much he loved to get a bit rough during sex. He unconsciously started grinding himself on the other boy's lap too concentrated on all the different sensations he was having. Yeosang easily became a moaning mess as the tent forming in his pants was being grinded on by seonghwa.

"m-master...let me p-please you" yeosang struggled to say.

"fuck" seonghwa moans.

Hearing the younger boy say such things to him were more than enough to make him want to rip his clothes off and just do him right there but it wouldn't be confortable in their tiny couch for sure.

Seonghwa moves off from on top of yeosang earning some discontented moans from the other boy. He carefully wraps his hands around yeosang and picks him up wrapping the boy's legs around his waist. On their way to their room they kept bumping into furniture as the sloppy kissing session was getting more intense.

Now in their room seonghwa pressed yeosang's back against a wall and, in between kisses, he starts to remove the boy's shirt leaving his chest exposed. His muscly yet thin body reacted to every touch. Every single touch. As he lightly brushed his fingertips around the boy's chest and collarbones his pants started to get even tighter. Not being able to handle the discomfort anymore seonghwa decides to hastily remove his pants tossing them aside. Yeosang didn't even hesitate as he saw his boyfriend take his pants off and immediately got on his knees.

"c-can you fuck my mouth?" yeosang said clearly wanting the other boy to quickly comply to his request.

Seonghwa let out a small moan turned on by his request. He removes his boxers and pumps himself a few times before positioning himself in front of yeosang's mouth. It didn't even take a second for the boy to open his mouth and put his tongue out. Seonghwa couldn't help but bite his lip as the sight of his really horny boyfriend eagerly waiting for his dick was very attractive. He was starting to lose control of his actions due to this new feeling of dominance yeosang was causing on him. Getting rid of his shirt seonghwa was now fully concentrated in what was about to happen. 

  
"lick it" seonghwa demands now with a serious glare as if all his kindness had disappeared.

Yeosang immediately reaches for the older boy's dick, licking the tip and spreading the precum with his tongue. It tasted so good. He licks his lips clearly enjoying the taste of the other boy and finally takes him in his mouth. 

He starts moving his head back and forth looking up at seonghwa's reaction. Yeosang had never mentioned but he had this obsession with pleasing his partner more than being pleased himself. He just wanted seonghwa to use him. To completely destroy him as he reaches his climax. 

As he sucks his dick he uses his tongue to brush along the veins causing seonghwa to throw his head back and let out loud moans. Seonghwa hadn't forgotten his request and with a sudden movement he grabs yeosang's hair, gripping on it firmly.

"mouth open. Don't you dare move" seonghwa says with a lustful look and tone.

Yeosang complied trying his best to keep his mouth wide open.  
Seonghwa starts pushing himself further into his mouth pulling the boy's head towards him as well. He starts thrusting at a slow pace making sure yeosang adapts to the presence of his dick so deep in his mouth. It didn't take long until seonghwa quickened his pace leaving yeosang gagging at every thrust. But that wouldn't stop him from roughly shoving himself even deeper in his throat. The sounds leaving yeosang's mouth were intoxicating to him. They were getting him so worked up he felt he could cum just like that. The thought of his load being shot deep into yeosang's throat was getting him closer to his climax so, with a satisfying last gag, he removed himself from the younger boy's mouth. He was already a mess. A mixture of saliva, precum and his own tears were dripping down his chin. But this wasn't the end of it. Oh no.. He wanted more. No..scratch that.. He needed more. 

He grabbed yeosang's arm and pulled him up leading him to the bed. His dick still twitching from all the stimulation it got a few seconds before. He forces yeosang's pants and boxers off exposing the boy's achingly needy dick as it sprung free. Yeosang immediately grabs his own dick feeling the need to relieve himself from the pain of not being touched but seonghwa quickly stops him.

"what do you think you're doing? I didn't tell you to touch yourself, did I?" seonghwa says in a calming yet chill inducing tone.

"B-but hwa-" he gets cut off.

"master. You call me master, understand?" he says

"yes." yeosang gulps

"yes who?" the older boy says raising an eyebrow

"y-yes master" he answers quite embarrassed but obviously turned on.

Yeosang wasn't tipsy anymore but now that he had said what was going through his mind it wasn't as difficult to act like that. The sight of his boyfriend acting that way was exactly how he had fantasised...if not better.

Seonghwa didn't want to waste more time and started teasing the boy's entrance with his finger before pushing it in. This earned a loud moan from yeosang.

"add another one...ahhh...please" yeosang begs as he grabs seonghwa's arm.

"getting impatient, huh?" he smirks.

"p-please...just do it" yeosang begs once more.

"whatever you want kitten" seonghwa says as he slowly adds another finger in him.

"ahhh..oh god" he cries out.

After a few minutes just using his fingers to stimulate the other boy's sensitive spot, seonghwa decides it's time to take things up a notch. He reaches for the small drawer next to their bed and pulls out a container of lube. He quickly spreads some on his dick before positioning himself in yeosang's entrance. Yeosang had his eyes slightly closed while biting his lip excited for what would come next. As seonghwa slowly pushes himself in, yeosang arches his back and grips the bedsheets letting out a desperate moan in the process. Maybe he was just extra horny but it felt better than usual, and he sure as hell didn't want seonghwa to take it easy on him after all that foreplay.

"u-use me m-master" he blurts out "u-use me however you w-want"

"oh fuck" seonghwa moans out while speeding the pace of his thrusts.

His thrusts got rougher by the second causing the bed frame do hit the wall a couple of times. He was getting closer to his climax with every moan that left the younger boy's lips. The way he completely had control over him was driving him crazy and he wouldn't be able to hold it much longer. With a few more hard thrusts seonghwa came inside him while grunting. Yeosang hadn't reached his climax but he didn't mind it at all as what he wanted the most was his partner to feel good. Seonghwa took a few seconds to catch his breath before slowly pulling out, his seed spilling all over the bedsheets.

"you liked that kitten? Did you like having master use you for his own pleasure?" he asks while breathing heavily and tracing a line with his fingertips on the younger boy's abdomen. The way seonghwa was talking to him was really hot which took yeosang over the edge.

"ahhh...fu-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before he released all over himself completely untouched.

"oh wow" seonghwa said surprised by what he had just caused with his words "did I do that??"

"y-yes" he hides his face with a blanket embarrassed by how vulnerable and submissive he had been.

Seonghwa, now back to his normal self, smiles at his boyfriend's shyness. He stands up and heads to the bathroom to pick up a towel to help clean them up.

"you know... I never expected you to like these kind of things" seonghwa states "but now that you told me I should also tell you... I like them too"

"I noticed" yeosang blurts out from under the blanket he was hiding himself in.

Seonghwa lets out a chuckle as a reaction to the boy's sassy reply.

"well...we should put new bedsheets on the bed cus these got really dirty" he changed the topic trying to make his boyfriend less embarrassed "but maybe we could finish the movie we were watching first..what do you say?"

"sure.. I might need a few hours to stop feeling embarrassed...or a few months" yeosang replied getting out from under the blanket.

His reply caused seonghwa to laugh again as he reached to kiss yeosang's forehead in a sweet loving way. They cuddled for a few minutes before getting up to get dressed and heading to the living room where they eventually fell asleep.


End file.
